Secret
by Quills2
Summary: Brooke Davis isnt your ordinary teenager...she has a secret and God, does she love secrets..NathanBrookePeyton centric...R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

My name is Brooke fucking Davis. If you don't know my name by now, you will remember it soon. I'm 16 years of pure bitch and goddess. Cross me, and you'll never get a second chance.

I've been called everything under the sun--slut, whore, bitch…you think you can call me something I haven't been told 20 times before? You're wrong. I know what I am, and I don't need you to tell me. Not that I care. It's not like anyone's perspective matters any how. I'm number one in my life and always will be. As for everyone else…? Well, they are below me somewhere--that's all that counts.

I smile my secret smile as I sit in this vapid class known as Geography. Yes, because memorizing all the countries in Africa will help me in life after high school. I'm doodling in my notebook. Boredom is thy name…hearts….stars…Oh, sorry, I'm no Peyton Sawyer. I can't draw my thoughts in elaborate collages of emo angst. Speaking of Peyton…I look to my left and there she sits, her boyfriend, Nathan, sits in front of her--yet is turned around all ears to whatever she is saying.

There is that smile again…

I enter the conversation w/ Peyton…

"…so my Dad said I couldn't go out…" she was saying, when I cut in.

"So I had to go the party without her."

I look at Nathan, "As you know," I added.

There bobs the Adam's apple. My mind flashes to hot lips on hot lips…Nathan ripping off my shirt. Oops! I turn to Peyton.

"Your boyfriend was a very bad boy last night…"

Oh God, the look of terror in his eyes is priceless.

I smile, "He didn't get drunk and all he did was talk about you…"

I bite my lip, thinking back…

"_Brooke! Oh my fucking God…Brooke…you feel so gooood…." _Damn straight.

Nathan nods like a good boy and shrugs**.  
**

Peyton looks up at him with those doe eyes.

"Awww, just make me feel bad. I love you baby."

"I love you too…" Ha, I can hear the choke on those words.

He kisses her as I cock a brow, a small smile on my face. I lick my lips and watch his eyes flick towards me for just a second…just long enough to see _that _look in his eyes. That's right. Alright whooped. Just how I like my toys.

When Peyton excuses herself to the bathroom, I look at Nathan nonchalantly.

"I hate Geography…"

"Me too," he says, rather uneasily.

I spread my legs slightly, my hands braced on the seat in between them--blocking something he wishes he could see right now. I smile, seeing where his eyes are lingering as he licks his lips.

"Why, Nathaniel Scott! I don't think girlfriend would approve."

Nathan quickly looks away, if only for a second. That's right, cant stay away for long.

"So…" he begins casually. "What are you doing later…?"

"You?" I ask, my tone lowered. "Is that what you are wondering? Am I doing you?"

His eyes are widened a bit, surprised by my candor. I'm blunt, what can I say?

"Um…well…yeah, please?"

I laugh. "Well since you said please…"

I look him up and down, thinking about what I know he's thinking about…

_His hands clutched either side of my hips, slamming me harder and harder on top of him and I scratched the fuck out of his chest…so good…_

_"Okay," I agree._

" 'kay…" he smiles. Awww, how precious. I laugh.

"I don't feel like going to my next class…I feel sick…I think Im going to go home…" I tilt my head.

"Yeah…my off period is next…"

I grin like a Cheshire cat. Good boy.

Peyton is walking back in.

I feign a pout.

"Hey, I think Im gonna jet out after this class, I feel sick…"

Peyton frowns, "Want me to come with?"

"It's cool, call me later…"

Just then the bell rings. Ha.

Nathan walks out w/ Peyt, his hand draped over her arm. I smile at both of them as we depart.

"See ya," my eyes lingering just a second longer on Nathan…

I'll see him, I think to myself as I start my car and head home.

And I have to giggle that within a matter of minutes his Mustang caught up to mine as we play cat and mouse on the way to my house…

We park in front of my house, kissing frantically as we enter the house--parents are outta town.

We wont make it upstairs…

End.


	2. In the Bedroom

_Author's Note: I didn't intend this to be more than a one chapter story. But then I figured what the hell? Why not. I don't know how often Ill update, but here it is…_

"You shouldn't have stayed," I call out over my shoulder. I'm sitting in front of my vanity, languidly rubbing crèmes on my face--I have to stay up to par with perfection.

"Why," a voice calls out--a voice filled with _almost _as much arrogance as mine.

I turn in my chair just then and stare at Nathan, naked, laying on my bed. He has his hands behind his head and a smile on his face like he owns the world.

"You just shouldn't have. Don't start getting stupid and careless."

Nathan scoffs, "Who, me? Please. If anyone, it's you."

I stare, my eyebrow arched. "You need to stop getting hit in the head with basketballs, Scott," I say dryly.

He laughs and stretches. "The way I see it, no harm no foul. Peyton--if that's what you are worried about, thinks I'm at basketball camp for the weekend. So unless she bursts into your room right now, it's all good."

I take one more cautionary look in the mirror--perfect--and stand. I saunter over towards the bed and look down at Nathan…who is already getting…excited to see me.

"Calm down," I say seductively. "I mean, who knows? Maybe you aren't even worth the trouble."

He laughs and pulls me towards him by grabbing the tied drawstring of my robe.

"I think it's your turn not to be stupid." He quickly unties the knot and practically rips the robe off.

He stops short of touching my skin and looks up at me.

"Come here," he demands.

Instinct finds me offended. Come here? Who in the hell does he think he is? My boyfriend? I don't take orders from anyone, little boy, you come here…

But then I find myself trailing my fingers down his arm…

"Say please…"

"No."

I smile and almost laugh. We'll see."

My fingers dance along his skin…over his lips…down his neck…across his chest…slowly down his stomach. My fingers linger over his lower abdomen, making his muscles tense up. I know where he wants my hands…

"Say please…" I ask again.

I can see his fists clench…he's not used to being submissive.

My fingers, for a fleeting moment, offer a feather light touch on where he wants it most, but not long enough to savor, only to tease.

"Brooke…don't tease me like that," he says through gritted teeth.

I bit my lip, suppressing a smile.

"Say it."

He groans. "Please, Brooke. Please."

That's all I needed to here. Because Ive crawled on top of him, straddling him, and my mouth is on his. He knows how to kiss, no doubt about it. His tongue sweeps across mine…he bites my lower lip…his sucks my lip…my tongue. His fingers tangle in my hair. And as we kiss, I can feel him, hard as ever, underneath me.

"You want me?"

"Yes," he says in between kisses. "God, yes. I want you so fucking bad…"

"Then have me…"

That's all he needed.

Every time was as vicious as the first time. Our kisses left our mouths sore…my fingers raking down his back left him with scratch marks that he would have to cover for days…his mouth left a trail of marks all over my body. It wasn't making love, no. It was fucking. The most animalistic, most satisfying, most intense fucking I've ever had in my entire life. Nathan knew how to fill me up and leave me drained. The expertise that he exerted in moving his hips while he was inside me drove me insane, screaming his name so loud that he covered my mouth in haste. I pulled his hair, begging him for God knows what. He would grab my hips, stilling them, while allowed himself to go deep inside--getting a kitten-like cry of shock from me. My God, it felt so good…and so foreign to feel this good. Never ever had any man…boy…whatever…made me feel so euphoric in bed. He rolled us over, letting me be on top now. He kissed me brutally.

"You're turn…" He said.

I watched him as I let him fill me up…again…and again…and again. I wanted to watch him…God, I wanted to watch him while he came. I wanted to see his face.

"Look at me," I asked breathlessly.

He did as I asked. "I want to see…" I whispered.

I could feel the urgency within him, within me. We were both close…so close. And like a wave of what can only be described as blinding white energy, it swept across us both. He looked so sexy…so unbelievably attractive in that moment.

And this was the part where I would get off the guy and walk off, allowing some distance.

…so why was I letting him hold me onto of him…let alone kiss my forehead repeatedly.

"Oh Brooke," he breathed. "What am I going to do with you?"

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to snuggle against his chest.

"I don't know." I said. I really and truly didn't know…


	3. Saved by the Bell

He was getting careless. And we both knew it. His looks at me from across the room when he didn't think Peyton was looking…following me around when it wasn't necessary…seeming a little TOO eager to buddy up during chem. class. Yup. Nathan was whooped…pussy whooped. It was supposed to be a fucking one night stand and I certainly didn't need to get embroiled in the center of freaking Dawson's Creek drama.

And yet, while I'm telling my self Nathan is expendable, I cant fucking help but think he is so damn cute with his little puppy dog eyes. And OH. MY. GOD--the last time had sex…afterwards when we were cuddling or whatever…he called me "doll-face." Doll-face! A pet name already! Christ! But fuck it if it wasn't cute when he said it.

"…and something is really up with Nathan."

My attention turned to Peyton. "What?"

"Nathan."

"Like what? Drugs?"

Peyton looked at me, her nose crinkled for a half second. "No…nothing like that. He just seems…distracted."

"Oh…well, basketball season just started. You know how the lame jocks get."

Peyton drifted off, tapping her pencil on the art table we were sitting at. "Yeah…I guess. But the thing is…" she paused, "I thought I saw like…scratches on his back…"

"What kind of scratches? What do you mean?" Oh God, do I sound guilty?…Breathe Brooke…stay calm…

"What do you think I mean," she asked dully, "like scratches from someone's nails."

"Nathan wouldn't do that to you." Good thinking. Get her trust back up.

"Wouldn't he?" She asked. "I don't know anymore." She shrugged and went back to drawing.

I tried to do the same with as much grace as possible…was I drawing guiltily?…was I giving off vibes? Christ! Stop thinking stupid, Davis.

The bell soon rang--thank GOD, saved by it. School was done for the day. I turned to Peyton.

"You wanna come over to my house and chill?"

"No…I think I'm just gonna go home…Ill talk to you later."

I nod, "Okay--call me. Later!"

Now I had business to take care of.

Nathan was the last one in the boys' locker room changing into his practice clothes when I came in.

As soon as he spotted me, he took a cautionary look around and walked towards me.

I stopped and opened my mouth to speak. Before I could get a peep out, Nathan pinned me against the wall, kissing the mind out of me. He slid his hands down my body, cupping my ass…Jesus, if anyone came in here…they would just see us…

I tore my mouth from his.

"We need to talk."

"Okay."

He pulled me into the shower stalls and pressed me against the cool tiles, kissing me all over again. He hiked up my skirt, letting his hands run up and down my thigh before playing with the g-string of my panties. Bastard. He was muddling my mind.

"We really need to talk," I said in between kisses.

"I am talking," the smart ass said as his mouth came over mine. "My mouth is talking to yours."

So cute.

It took all my will to push him away.

"I'm serious, Scott. You need to make nice w/ Peyton--she's starting to think something is up."

"Forget Peyton. I don't want Peyton."

"Don't be stupid," I spat. "You might not need her, but I do. I don't have many friends."

Nathan stepped towards me, shooting his arms out on either side of me, pinning me between them.

"Well, that didn't stop you from fucking me, did it?"

"Shut the fuck up, you're sick."

"Sick? Me? Im a red-blooded male, baby. What am I supposed to do?"

"Keep your dick in your pants."

"Do you want me to?"

His fingers slid in between my legs, driving me distraction. My arm grabbed at his shoulder.

"Nathan," I managed to moan.

He eyes were smiling a smug smile before his mouth claimed mine. His tongue invaded my mouth with an extreme sense of possession as his fingers explored…bringing to the edge of madness.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears…I could feel my body tensing up…

"Oh God," I whispered raggedly.

"Come on, baby," he pleaded, "I want to make you feel…"

Holy hell he was making me feel.

I buried my head against the crook of his neck, my mouth against his jersey as my body went through spasms--as I cried with pleasure…

I went limp, like a puddle of warm something or other. He caught me and hauled me up against his chest.

I kept my eyes downcast…feeling well sated and submissive. Huh?

"Look at me," he demanded. I did.

"Let me take care of Peyton."

I nodded as wrapped his arms around me.

"What is this?" I whispered. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," he said after a beat. "But whatever it is…I don't want to give up on it just yet."

I kissed him softly, intimately for a moment longer before leaving him to practice. I had too much swimming in my mind. I just needed some thinking time. I just needed time.


	4. Dom, my companion

Drinking a bottle of Dom Perignon, circa 1990, while watching The O.C. was the best distraction I could find on a Thursday night. I'd come to the conclusion that yes, Seth was a bigger idiot than I could ever imagine—though I would still fuck him senseless if given the opportunity.

Peyton was out of town on some sort of art expo thingy until Monday. So…realistically speaking, I could have the whole weekend with Nathan but it was taking all my willpower not to call him. And God, I wanted him so pathetically bad that I took another swig of my friend Dom, here. The gentle fruity taste filled my mouth as it's bubbles tickled my throat. It didn't take long to notice after a beat that half of the $425 bottle that had been sitting in my parent's wine cellar, aging to it's perfection, was nearly gone. Also gone, was my sobriety.

That phone call was looking pretty tempting now…I mean…I didn't have to let it ring REALLY long. I mean, 2 rings? Who would that hurt?

I bit my lip as contemplated my options. I wasn't done contemplating when I already had the phone in my hand, dialing Nathan's cell by memory. I hung up as soon as I heard his voice.

"OhmyGod, no." I screeched to myself.

I shook my head and nearly dropped my bottle when my phone rang. I stared at it for a few moments before cautiously picking it up and answering.

"Hel…Hello?"

"Did you just call?"

Goddamnit.

"Um…no?"

"Yes you did. It's on my caller ID," said Nathan.

"Oh…right. Sorry. Wrong number."

We both paused.

"Oh, okay. So…what are you doing, anyways?"

Christ. He was trying to keep my on the line. I should hang up now.

"What am I doing?"

He chuckled, "Yeah."

My eyes flicked over from the TV to my bottle of Dom.

"Oh, I'm getting ready to go to a party."

"Oh, really?" He sounded interested. Crap.

"Whose party is it?"

"Bevin…she's just having this thing…"

"Oh yeah, Bevin's party…I forgot about that. I think I'm gonna go too."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Hey, how about I pick you up?"

"What?" Was she really having a party? Why wasn't she invited? Wait…

"Pick you up—you can save your gas for another day."

"Okay."

"Great. Ill be there in like, 30."

I listened to dial tone for a few minutes. What in the hell just happened?

I laughed to myself and plopped on the bed. I think he just called my bluff, the little shit.

Well, fine. I sauntered over to my closet, bumping into my bureau as I did so. Time to get dressed pretty.

Nathan was at my house in 15 minutes. Lucky for me, I was nearly dressed. I was putting on my black halter top when I noticed Nathan leaning in the doorway. It was hard to mistake the look of hunger in his eyes.

"Hey," I said softly.

He didn't answer. Instead he stood, drinking me in with his eyes. I felt very woozy all of a sudden. I really shouldn't have drank so much…

"You smell like cheap wine," He said suddenly. His voice was deep and rich….it rolled over me like silk.

"Yep. It doesn't get much cheaper than a '90 Dom Perignon."

He chuckled softly. "Or not…"

He crossed his hands over his chest.

"You look nice."

I looked at him, insulted. "Nice? Nice is what you call your Grandmother."

"Correction," he walked towards me. "You look unbelievable sexy. Brooke Davis, you look so ravishing at this exact moment that I feel if I don't rip your clothes off within the next minute, Ill go insane…"

I felt myself blush from head to toe—the heat was rising inside.

"Oh well…thanks, I-- "

Nathan wrapped his arm around my waist and hauled me up against him. I felt exactly how much he wanted me...and I couldn't help but snuggle even more impossibly close. He dipped his mouth to my neck; his warm breath sent a shiver down my spine. He placed one single, absolutely passionate kiss there before he released me.

I kept my eyes closed for a long moment after, savoring his touch and craving so much more. When I opened them, he was watching me with that carnal gaze I already knew so well.

"I want you." So much for subtlety…

"I want you, too," He whispered.

I walked towards him and began to unbutton his shirt. He stopped me.

"But what about Bevin's party?"

I giggled and looked up at him.

"You got me at my own game, Scott. You win."

He laughed and nodded. "Well, I always do."

"Are you sure about that?"

He swept me off my feet, carrying me into his arms. He laid me on my bed and covered my body with his. He pressed himself against me, sending jolts of pleasure throughout my body.

"I'm more than sure."

His mouth captured mine…he made me forget everything. Everything but him. Nothing else existed while I was under his touch. He murmured my name. He filled me up in every possible way. We moved together…every moment was almost too much to handle. His lips…my lips…we couldn't not kiss, not touch in every possible fashion. It didn't matter that I was a little drunk, I knew that I had never, ever felt anything so unbelievable powerful as what I felt with Nathan. He kissed my neck and nibbled my ear.

"I want you to come with me…"

It was almost a command that I was oh so willing to comply. He moved his hand to our joined bodies and brought me there with him…

We came together…we always did. And as we both reached the descent of our rollercoaster, he called out…

"Oh God, I love you so much…"

And you know what scared me most of all?

"I love you too…"

I said it back. And meant it.


	5. The Morning After

Sex was beautiful and horrible rolled into one--make that many, sweet orgasms. Guilt. Holy shit, was this really worth it? Oh, God, but was it worth it. This wasnt about Peyton, it was beyond that. It was about connecting my soul to someone--for the first fucking time in my life. And he just so happened to be with my best friend. I buried my face in my pillow, groaning softly.

His kiss on my shoulder roused me from my guilt ridden thoughts for a moment. There was this spot on the back of my neck...he would send shivers up my spine. Nathan's arm wrapped around my waist, hauling him against him in bed. Feeling him...

I closed my eyes in surrender for one sweet moment before turning towards him, searching his eyes.

My words caught in my throat for a minute. He just looked so beautiful--that last wisps of sleep still clinging to him. I touched the side of his face.

"I cant see you anymore," I said finally.

He frowned. Sleep, obviously, now completely gone. He sat up in bed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You just told me you loved me last night. Are you going to tell me that was a lie?"

"No. I'm not," I paused, "Im just telling you that I cant see you anymore."

I stood up, holding a sheet against me. "You should go...I have to get ready for school."

He got out of bed, completely unabashed about his nudity. He walked towards me, gripping my arm.

"Fuck school, Brooke. Don't do this."

I wrenched my arm away from him.

"Do what! Destroy my best friend's already fragile psyche?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Our relationship or LACK there of has been dead in the water for months."

"Really, is that supposed to make me feel better, Nathan?"

"Ill end it with her."

"Stop it."

"She comes back on Monday--"  
"I said stop it."

I walked away, anger rising. I stomped to my walk-in closet, nearly tripping over my sheet. I groaned loudly in frustration and threw the sheet away from me.

"I mean, I cant believe you," I mumbled. "Coming into my house--MY house, telling me all of these sugared things a girl wants to hear. Love." I chuckled madly.

"I meant them." He said softly, behind me.

I lowered my head.

"I know. Because I meant it to." I almost reached out to him, but snapped out of it, turning my back to him.

"But that's besides the point, Scott. There is more than us involved here. More in this equation."

"I dont care."

I turned, and slapped him.

"Snap out of it."

Nathan looked at me, shocked...anger ebbing. And yet...that look...

I grabbed a shirt and skirt, quickly walking away from him.

I walked to my dressed and pulled out undergarments, watching him through a side glance.

"You look beautiful in the morning."

"I know." I said as bitchy as I could.

He laughed. "What a little princess."

I rolled my eyes, slipping into my panties. I stopped and stared at him, aroused.

"Put that away, for Christ's sakes! Get dressed!"

Nathan sighed loudly.

"You know what? You go."

"What do you mean?"

He quickly threw on his clothes and grabbed his keys.

"I mean exactly what I said. When YOU want me, you'll know where to find me."

"Nathan..."

He ignored me and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

I frowed deeply.

"Bitch."


	6. Confusion

He didn't call Saturday.

He didn't call Sunday.

The bastard was as stubborn as me, apparently. I ALMOST called. ALMOST. But then I gotta goddamned grip. I eventually put my cell in my underwear drawer to curb temptation. What a loser. Ha.

Monday morning rolled around and nothing.

Whatever.

I knew I would see him today. So for that fact I knew I had to be dressed to kill. I decided on a tight yellow halter top, short jean mini skirt, and my 4-inch yellow heels. I made my sexy librarian style—French Twist.

It wasn't until I walked into Tree Hill High and saw Nathan leaning towards Peyton, smiling into her eyes, that I remembered she was back in town today. I walked towards them, painted smile on my face.

"You're back in town, P.Sawyer—how did it go?"

Peyton turned from Nathan's lusty gaze and smiled.

"Brooke—hey! Oh, it was actually pretty cool…other than feeling like my stuff was at the bottom of mediocrity, but it was great."

"Modesty." I laughed.

As Peyton continued talking, I flicked my eyes towards Nathan who shamelessly staring at me with far too much intensity.

He put his arm around Peyton's waist, hauling her to him.

I narrowed my eyes.

"…so I ended up with second place—but that in itself in an honor."

Nathan leaned in and kissed her neck, eyes still on me.

"That's my girl."

Peyton smiled and turned to kiss him on the mouth.

"Wow, I guess you did miss me." She laughed.

Peyton turned back to me.

"So what did you do this weekend?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing of interest, really—it was just your _boring, average, run of the mill_ weekends. If anything, more so."

Catch my drift bitch, I smiled at Nate.

Nathan smiled coolly.

"I know what you mean…"

Peyton smiled.

"Well guys—I need to get to class a little early so see you later?" She looked at both Nathan and I.

"Yeah." We said simultaneously.

"Alright, bye."

We watched her disappear around the corner. I turned my back to Nathan and begin to walk away before he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards an empty room.

"Hey!"

He shut the door behind us and stared at me.

"You really need to cut the crap, Scott—you're being careless."

Nathan yanked me towards him, opened the door and kissed me.

I pushed him off me and slapped him.

Nathan smiled coldly and closed the door again.

"Stop being paranoid."

"What in the hell is your problem?"

"You, Brooke, you're my problem. I try and leave you, but you're still here." His hand clenched over his heart before relaxing at his side again.

He made my insides flutter and I started to panic.

"No. No. No. Stop. Please."

"You told me you loved me, Brooke. That's not something you just tell to anyone."

_Oh God…_

"I know what I said," I spat, burying my head in my hands.

"Alls fair in love and war."

I cringed and looked at him. "Alls fair in love and war! Who in the HELL says that, Nathan? Stop being cliché."

He walked towards me, and I backed away.

He stopped.

"I'm going to break up with her."

"You're being an idiot. Even if you did, that wouldn't change anything."

"See me tonight."

"What?"

"See me tonight. Meet me at Rivercourt…midnight."

"Why?"

Nathan rushed towards me, pulling me into his arms. His mouth dipped to mine, and I welcomed it. I welcomed the physicality, the blur away from reality.

One arm wrapped around my shoulder, while the other wrapped around my waist. His kiss was consuming, hot, passionate. I let out a soft moan, my nails digging in his back as his tongue sought mine. God, it was so wonderful but my heart was dying inside.

Our kiss stopped slowly, sweetly…

He kissed my forehead and looked deeply in my eyes.

"I'll be waiting for you." He whispered, and walked out of the room.

I stood there…alone…aching.

Now…the new question was, would I meet him tonight…?


	7. Rivercourt

I'm so fucking furious that I can't even see straight.

Meet YOU at Rivercourt! If that jerk wants to see me then HE. SEES. ME. Brooke Davis doesn't bend for anyone. No.

11:30. God, could the light on the clock be any brighter? Christ.

"I'm so tired of worrying about everyone." I said to no one.

It hit me then—Nathan was making me COMPROMISE myself. I missed the old me. The one that didn't give two shits about anyone. So what if I fucked Nathan? He was bored and…ugh.

I stood up and walked to my window, looking down at the empty street.

Love was for pathetic bitches, I told myself. I may be a bitch but Im sure as fuck NOT pathetic. I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded, triumphant.

……………….

Oh my GOD. Put the keys down, Davis.

Breathe. Breathe.

Well, so much for resolve…

I felt like there were a thousand eyes on me and I sunk into the driver's seat.

12:15a. Maybe I missed him…that could be a good thing.

I pressed on the gas and went 60 mph until Rivercourt came into view.

I got off the car, wearing my white tank top and gray terrycloth PJ pants.

Not a soul in sight. I stood in the center of the court and looked around. I sighed. I refuse to be disappointed. But I am. God, he couldn't wait a measly 20 minutes? Jerk.

"I knew you'd come."

I turned towards the trees, towards the voice. Nathan stood in dark shadow of a large oak tree.

My heart was beating in my throat. It's the moment of truth, Brooke. Stay or run. Stay or run.

I ran.

I ran into his arms, kissing him feverently, desperately. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as my hands ran through his hair.

"God, I hate you so much…" I moaned in between kisses. "You're so wrong for me…"

Nathan pressed me against the trunk of the tree, biting my lip.

"And yet here you are."

There was no question of what was going to happen. And I had no problem with it—in fact, I needed it.

He kissed my neck and nibbled my ear.

With one hand he pulled my pants down far enough and unbuckled his pants.

I didn't have any time to think…

Oh God…

I gasped and clung to him as he filled my body and soul.

My head slammed back against the tree, but I didn't care. I wrapped my legs tighter around him, taking him deeper…

The feeling was unimaginable, maddening.

He held me and thrust us against the tree…again…again…again.

If anyone had passed by, they might have seen….

I didn't care.

I know he didn't…

My fingers tangled in his hair as we rode our dangerous ride to abandon.

His hand slid under my shirt as he kissed me with aching attention.

I loved him.

God, I loved him…

And as I allowed myself to love him, we came together—a hard and fast rush of adrenaline and pure euphoria. We melted to the ground and listened to the silence.

I turned to him.

"Come home with me."

In his eyes, there was no question.

"Let's go."


	8. Oh, Tuesday!

I am, hands down, possibly the worst best friend ever.

Yet, despite all of that loyalty rubbish, I couldn't be happier. Well, granted, this isn't even Day 1, but the sex was amazing, the declarations—more than amazing. Nathan…perfect.

My room is our little haven away from the world.

Its nearly 3am, and I, comfortably placed in Nathan's arms, am jarred out of bliss by Nathan's annoying phone.

"Who in the hell…." Nathan grabbed around, finally finding his cell. He swears softly.

"Wha--?" He puts up his hands to silent me. The fuck? Rude.

"Hello?" He pauses, taking a long side glance at me, "…hey babe. Yeah, Im sorry…"

My mind drifts straight from the conversation to straight annoyance. Peyton. God, shouldn't she be sleeping, Christ.

"…I'm at my hou--" Oh great, now he's grimacing. "Okay, I went out to drink with Tim and the guys, I didn't want you to be mad. I just dropped off Tim…"

Oh, now he's giving me puppy dog eyes. I turn my nose to the air. Not interested, buddy.

"Okay…yeah, I mean…your house is on the way…'kay. Loveyoutoo. Bye."

My head snaps to him.

"Going somewhere?"

He shuts his eyes, holding me tighter for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles softly. "She was at my house, she knew I wasn't there…."

I nod with what I hope is arrogant nonchalance.

"No, it's cool. Go have fun."

"Brooke don't be like that, not after tonight…"

"Ill be however I damn well please." I spat.

He rolled his eyes, with what I assume is frustration—something he has NO RIGHT to have.

I watched him dress, drinking him in with my eyes. After he's done, he comes back into bed, his hands on my face.

"You know I love you…"

I nod, "You remember that with every thrust you give to Peyton." I yanked my face away from him, pulling my blanket up to my neck.

"Brooke, that's a fucked up thing to say."

I smiled, "So fucked up and so true."

He tries once more to reach for me. But I shrug him off…

"You know where the door is," I turned on my side, away from him.

His deep sigh fills me ears. He kisses me over my ear, whispering.

"Everything I've said and done…it's real. I love you Brooke."

He walked out the door and I promptly threw my pillow after him.

\\\\\\\

He fucked her.

The way she was leaning on him, looking up into his eyes. I knew it. I inwardly seethed.

His eyes tried to deny it to me. I could tell he was grasping to make me believe…

But whatever. I mean, she was the stupid one. He was still going to come to me tonight, of that Id be certain.

I had my revenge sex after 5th period. I pulled him into the school dark room. He hiked up my skirt as soon as the door was closed behind us and I, already in his arms, legs wrapped around him.

His mouth was hot for me and I for him. His fingers toying, teasing….my hands touching, torturing…He entered me suddenly. It wasn't romantic. It wasn't It was need-- Pure unadulterated need. He covered my mouth to silence me as much as possible as he plunged inside me. He turned me over, bending me in front of him, my hands pressed against the cool, hard walls. His hand was still over my mouth and I bit down. He gasped and I hoped I left a mark, smiling into his palm with pure lust. The red light of the room bore down on us as I drew near my peak. My hand reached back, pressing the back of his hips harder against me.

I came fast, in a rush that made me weak…breathless. I stood slowly, wiping my smeared lipstick of the sides of my mouth. I straightened my skirt, wiping any sudden wrinkles. I breathed deeply and looked over at Nathan—who looked worse for wear than me. I smiled and walked to the door.

"See ya," I called out over my shoulder.

"Brooke—wait.." The door closed behind me.

I walked down the hall, and saw Peyton at her locker.

"Hey best friend," I called out smoothly.

Peyton smiled.

"Hey! Just the girl I wanted to see. Are you busy later?"

"My calendar is always clear for you P. Sawyer. "

She smiled. "Awesome, as if I had any doubt." She laughed.

I could see Nathan coming out of the corner of my eye.

"…So, " Peyton continued, "double date. Tonight.--Me and Nate and you and Lucas. What do you think?"

Nathan was now beside Peyton, his expression—not pleased.

"Brooke wouldn't go for Lucas," he began to say.

"Shows what you know," I snapped.

I turned back to Peyton, all smiles.

"It's a date."


	9. Just like the Movies

He came in some beat up truck that his Keith Scott lent him.

I frowned at the rust bucket on wheels. Jesus, maybe I should have said no. This is almost embarrassing.

Lucas opened his door, a screech filled the next 2 blocks—a door begging for some WD-40. At least he was sex for my eyes. Lucas Scott was the opposite of his brother in almost every way. Blond hair, blue eyes—y'know, the kinda stuff romance novels are made of. He cleaned up well, Ill give him that. I drank him in for a moment. Dark slacks, navy blue button up shirt—Mmmhmm.

"Hey Brooke," he walked over.

I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear and gave my eyes a little flutter.

"Hey, Luke…thanks for…y'know, going out with me. I know I'm not exactly the best person…" I proceeded to go on some spiel, making sure I fumbled on the right words, looking up at him with "innocent" eyes.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, hey! I asked Peyton about you…I wanted to hang out…"

I smiled and blushed. "Aw, oh…well…thanks Luke, that's really nice of you. I've wanted to hang out with you too."

He'd be in the palm of my hand by the end of the night.

We went to see some foreign film at some Art House—Ill give you one guess who picked that one…and here's a hint: it wasn't me, Nathan or Lucas.

Peyton and Nathan, of course, sat together. But I made sure to sit next to Nathan. I just wanted to watch him squirm.

The movie was painfully boring, and I thought about knocking myself unconscious at least 5 times and we were barely past the credits. I looked at Nathan, who tried not to look at me from the corner of his eyes. I leaned over to Lucas, whispering into his ear.

"This movie is so good," my tone was dripping with seduction. He turned casually but paused, seeing how close our faces were…bobbed Adam's apple. I smiled coyly and back to the movie. I rested my hand near his on the arm rest, leaning slightly towards him. And like any typical red blooded man, his fingers brushed against the back of my hand, testing...

All the while, Nathan watched, eyes glued, fist clenched.

My fingers lightly brushed his throughout the film, but nothing more-not yet.

Afterwards, the four of us went to beach to for a midnight frolic or whatever you call it.

Peyton sat in the sand, "Let's make a fire," She suggested.

Nathan looked at her, "You're crazy if you think I'm going to go look for firewood."

"I'll go" Lucas suggested lightly.

"What a great idea!" I chirped cheerfully.

Peyton shot Nathan a dirty look(haha), "Ill go help you, Luke."

We watched them disappear off into the darkness.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Nathan turned angrily to me.

"Whatever game you're playing Brooke—quit it."

I batted my lashes, "What are you talking about?"

Nathan grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Look here, Davis, we both know you're not interested in the All American Poster boy, so quit your shit. How stupid do you think I am? Oh yeah, you want him."

My temper began to flare.

"How dare you presume to know what I want," I shot back sarcastically.

"He's everything you aren't," I continued, "He's sweet, thoughtful, sensitive-"

"And would make a perfect shopping buddy for you," He laughed, "Give me a break."

I turned away, my face burning…

His hands were on my face suddenly, in my hair…his mouth was on my neck…I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. My heart froze, caught off guard. His mouth captured mine in the darkness, his strong arms holding me. And again so easily, I was lost to his passion, our passion. I pulled myself away.

"Stop it," I hissed.

"You aren't over me, Brooke."

"For Christ's sake, Nathan, I never said I was. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try my hardest. And if that means seeing Lucas Scott, Goddamnit, I will."

"Like hell you will," He said, staring out over the moonlit ocean, his voice dangerous.

And after a moment, I thought maybe I wouldn't have to…there, just in the darkness, two darkened silhouettes stole kisses in silence…

My eyes flickered over Nathan, too distracted by his own discord to notice.

I smiled silently; maybe I wouldn't have to get over Nathan Scott after all…


	10. Plans

I'm almost there…

I bite my lip and go harder, faster…I'm so close, to that pinnacle…and then there it is. The adrenaline kicks and I push myself for a few more glorious moments before I get off of the Stairmaster.

You weren't thinking that I was doing something else, were you? Naughty. So you've been left hanging, huh? Well I have lots to dish and not a lot of time to do it in. I have a date with Lucas 'No longer a martyr' Scott. Gasps heard 'round the world, no doubt.

Now, where we last left off—your hero, ahem…heroine fell upon some excellent information. Lucas and Peyton were getting hot and heavy behind little Nathan's back. Now, while my first reaction was to sound the alarm and tell Nathan what was up, I decided against it. What's the fun in that? Besides, I would get lost somewhere in the equation while Nathan, pride showing, fought for Peyton. And this isn't about her. No. It's all about me and that's all that matters.

So I've invited Lucas over for breakfast. My parents are out of town…again. I hear Spain is nice this time of year…I wouldn't know seeing as how Im stuck here. But the postcard was fucking SWELL. In any case, Im in my sweetest negligee—a mint and black little number, silky and lacy in all the right places. Oh—don't think Im cooking for him. He can do w/ fruit and cereal. And that loud, clattering sound of Keith Scott's jalopy lets me know he is here.

He knocks and I open the door, leaning on the frame.

"Good morning…"

"Whoa, good morning." He chokes out.

He's a male; of course he looks at me up and down. I look great, I always look great. But I admit, I was a little pissed that he didn't even attempt to kiss me goodnight last night. RUDE.

I tuck my hair behind my ear and grab my black silk robe, tying it loosely around my waist.

"Well, come in!" I smile and move aside just enough to let him pass but not without brushing up against me. I get a kick out of watching him squirm. After some idle chatter, he sits at the bar and I pour him a bowl of Lucky Charms. I love those little suckers.

"You didn't kiss me goodnight," I say sweetly, as I pour the milk.

Lucas smiles and stammers, "I didn't know if you wanted me to…" He reaches for the spoon and gets a mouthful and I wait til he's mid-bite...

"Oh really? Because I just figured, since you were making out w/ Peyton, you were kinda whooped on her or something…"

There it is. Triumph is all over my face while his is covered with deer in headlights plus a mouthful of marshmallows. He stops eating for a moment, searching my face, before he begins chewing again and swallowing down what was left in his mouth. He sets the spoon down and stares me straight in the eyes.

"Don't know what you're talking about…"

"You're a bad liar, Scott. I know, because I am one."

"You're lying now," he's standing now, nervous stance.

"You don't have to get so defensive," I purr, "I have a proposition for you."

"What? What are you talking about?" He looks disgusted but I continue anyways…

"I'll help you get Peyton if you help me get Nathan."

"Nathan?" Realization comes into his eyes. He lowered his voice, "Everyone is right about you, Brooke. Im outta here."

He begins walking for the door and I stand.

"She won't leave him."

He stops, back still turned to me.

"It doesn't matter if you make her heart race like nobody's business. Or if you can kiss her like she's never been kissed before. At the end of the day, she will still go home to Nathan, and she will tell him she loves him. Not you."

He hasn't moved, so I continue. "But if you have my help…you can have her. All of her. Mind. Body. Soul. The whole romantic movie package. IF you have my help."

He turns slowly and when he sighs, I know I have him.

"What do you want me to do," he asks.

Perfect.


End file.
